Mother Icarus
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A night under the stars. The day it finishes should be beautiful right? After being so obsessed with playing Mother 3, Dark Pit finally gets to fight Claus for the final needle. Just as he's ready to fight however, he's struck with lightning and loses his game. Now, Dark Pit is stuck in the world of Mother 3, on a quest to find the Seven Needles and find his other half!
1. Lightning Strike

A night under the stars. The grass gently blew beside him, caressing his bare legs. The news said it was going to be a cool night and that a lunar eclipse was going to happen. He was happy, tonight was going to be a perfect night to finish his game.

He remembered the first time he played it, it was a few days ago. Hewas bored with nothing to do. In his shared room, he looked for something, anything to do. There were no matches for him and nothing was good on television. The arcade room was filled to the brim because of some Dance Dance Revolution tournament. He remembered going inside the arcade room to watch and hopefully take part but he was too intimidated by both Meta Knight and Wii Fit Trainer. Who knew they had such moves?

Anyway, he decided to sneak into Pit's special game stash and probably hide a game so that Pit could freak out about it and spend the next day crying over how expensive and valuable the game was (He was the type of person who had the collector's edition Legend of Zelda game for NES and the EarthBound 64 prototype cartridge). He found the stash under his bed hidden inside a Frozen shoe box (He didn't even question it) and opened up the box. A lot of game systems laid there, from the Game and Watch to a more recent 3DS. He dug around until he found something that looked really valuable, a Pikachu edition Gameboy Advance. He laughed at it then tucked it away inside his tunic.

After putting away the box, he ran somewhere where he can hide it, the living room. He figured that he can hide it inside the couch so that it can be conveniently found and made it seem as if it wasn't his fault. Everybody was at the Dance tournament so he knew nobody would come and bother him. He took it out, opened it up, and gave it a look. Weird. Just as he was going to hide it inside his fingers slipped and accidentally turned on the game. He jumped hoping nobody heard the obnoxious high-pitched intro sound. Nobody was there.

He sighed, then picked up the game. By accident yet again, his thumb pressed against the 'A' button, taking it past the intro screen and to the game. He was supposed to hide it but then figured he could delete Pit's save files just to spite him.

Past all the intro credits, he was able to figure out what the game was. It was a game called 'Mother 3'. He thought to himself that the game's title already made the game itself sound boring. Even so, he checked the file. Four spriteswere shown, a kid, a man, a woman, and a dog. Level 99, chapter 8, Empire Porky Building... What the hell?

Originally, he was going to delete the file but found that another file could be made. He should probably make his own... Not like he thought it would be fun but to troll Pit about it later and laugh at how childish it was!

He made a new file and it gave him a name screen. Typical. He was lazy and didn't want to think up a name for the little boy, his description sounded so lame, 'the younger of twins. A gentle boy.' Oh wow, what kind of game character is this? Probably one of those healers or whatever. He clicked don't care and got the name 'Lucas'. Eh, better than nothing he supposed.

He did this with all the characters. As for his favorite food he put 'sacred buns' as a joke to Pit. When it cane down to the question 'what's your favorite thing?' he wasn't sure what to put. He put 'don't care' and got love. Pffft, 'love'. How can that be any game protagonist's favorite thing? It's probably the weak blonde kid's special healing technique or whatever. What a baby.

At first, the game showed an annoying long movie with pictures showing the island of Tazmily. Then, it went with the blonde kid waking up and going downstairs to his mom who tells him to change out of his pajamas. What kind of game beginning is this? Where's the giant storm that kills the parents, the death of a childhood friend, the princess kidnapping in the very least? He was almost about ready to stop playing but forced himself to go on.

After the first chapter in the game he became obsessed with it. Of course, the mother's death wasn't too serious but the gameplay was so simple yet for some reason addictive! He continued on until it was late at night and everybody had dinner. It seems like Meta Knight became victorious after beating the previous champion Ness. He didn't care though, the only thing that mattered was the game.

After that, it was sneaking the Gameboy away and finding some good place to play his game. When Pit went to sleep, he would stay up and play for hours at a time until the sun came around, then he would reluctantly save and go to sleep. It was that routine for a whole week and now here it ends.

He looked to the screen, a wide smile on his face. He had just beaten Porky by using PK Thunder Omega with Kumatora. Almost everybody was dead, the only one that wasn't was Kumatora. He tried his best to run and hopefully find a hot spring which he did. He picked up a Mr. Goodbar and ate it happily as he left the springs, saved on the frog, and walked past the two monsters that littered near the spring. He was almost done.

After going up for a bit on the mountain, he saw him. Claus was in front of the needle, he knew he had to fight him for it. Claus turned around and did a lightning strike, causing Duster, Kumatora, and Boney to faint with Lucas left standing. He gasped. He was alone now. It didn't make sense though, the last time in chapter seven he was able to reflect the lightning and have everybody still alive. Claus lunged at him and he held the Gameboy tight, finally the last battle. He tensed up and from above a lightning strike.

...

He woke up, dazed and confused. Looking up at the ceiling made him realize that he was somewhere unfamiliar. That reminds him. He tightened his hands but felt nothing inside them. He sat up, shocked and scared. What happened to the Gameboy, the game, the ending!?

He scrambled around the bed he was on, going through the pillows and blankets trying tolocate the game but unfortunately, it couldn't be found. He looked around, wondering where he was at where his game was at.

He got up and scoured the room. No luck. He banged his fists on the wall, muttering curses under his breath. The anger rose within him and just as he was about to scream a knocking sound was heard.

"Dark Pit!" A familiar voice called from behind the door. "Come on out! Come on! There are dragons out here, real dragons! I'm playing with their babies now! Come on! Come on!"

The knocking stopped and footsteps could be heard, the sound fading away with time. He looked to the ladder that was below the square hole.

"Pit?" He said.

He walked over to the square hole and looked down. He wasn't there. Annoyed, he walked down the ladder. Thismust be some sort of payback for playing with his game, he thought. I'll get him back for ruining the ending!

Once he was down he looked around the living room. Nothing much, not even a TV. He found the door and figured Pit must have went outside to play with those 'dragons'. Please. Just as he reached the doorknob he heard an 'ahem'.

"Are you going to go outside? Scoot upstairs and change into your pajamas."

He turned around.

"Palutena!?"

...

**AN: Well, I finished the prologue for this. Finally. Originally Pit was going to be Lucas and Dark Pit Claus but then I thought, hey! Wouldn't it be better that Pit were Claus and Dark Pit as Lucas? Yeah, all you Mother 3 and Uprising fans start crying your heart out.**

**Oh if anybody has played the original Mother game, can you help me decide a cast for the Mother remake. All I know is that Mewtwo will be Giygas XD**


	2. Press the 'B' Button!

"Sheesh Pittoo, you panic too much! Come on, relax! I'm here to help!" Palutena said as she stuck her tongue upward.

Dark Pit stood there, mouth agape. Does that mean that Palutena would be his mom? If that was the case then...

"Well see you," was all Dark Pit said before opening the door.

Palutena cleared her throat.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked.

"Why? These are my normal clothes."

"Well you can't be playing the game in your chiton. It's not correct attire!"

Dark Pit thought for a moment. What was correct attire for this game? He remembered the main protagonist and what he wore. It was a striped shirt and shorts, it wasn't all that bad but he felt more comfortable in his tunic than anything else.

"But I never really wore that kind of clothing though... How am I supposed to put it on?"

Palutena looked up.

"Hm... I don't really know."

"What!?"

"Just try your best to put it on or do you need mommy to help you?" Palutena teased.

Dark Pit groaned in aannoyance as he stomped upstairs. Palutena watched with a wide grin on her face.

...

It didn't take him too long to figure out how to put on the shirt. At first he tried wrapping it around himself. It didn't work. He tried to figure it out until eventually he came to the conclusion that the shirt was magically altered to not fit him. He put on his shorts, slipping in his legs and zipping it up. Then, he realized that the shirt was probably the same. He shoved his head down the head hole and pulled down, he could have sworn he heard a ripping sound.

He took off the shirt and threw it on the floor, taking another one and trying again until eventually he was able to get it right. After that, he ran down the ladder at outside, ignoring Palutena completely.

...

He covered his eyes at the blinding sun. He hadn't expect it to be this bright and he cursed it for being up so high. Whatever, he shook his head at it and looked around. He saw animals everywhere, walking around and minding their own business. To the side he saw an old man patting a cow. Old man?

Dark Pit figured the old man was Alec, his... er Lucas's grandfather. He won't do much now so there's not much point in talking to him. He got down the steps and walked around. What direction is he in? Dark Pit tried to remember what to do next. If he was correct then Claus... er Pit should be right.

"Hey Dark Pit, have a good sleep?"

Dark Pit had a mini heart attack but refused to let his face show it. He looked around, it was the old man. He didn't think an NPC would talk to him.

"Yeah," Dark Pit said. "Do you know where Pit is?"

The old man pointed right.

"He's over there playing with the dragos. You should join him and stop being so mopey all the time," the old man said with a smile.

"M-mopey!?"

Dark Pit's face twisted in anger. He wasn't mopey, he just wasn't all happy go lucky like Pit.

He stomped off annoyed in the direction of Pit.

"If this keeps up then he's going to go bald fast." The old man scratched the back of his head then laughed at the thought of Dark Pit going bald.

...

"Pittoo!"

He heard the voice of the chatty angel call his nickname from so far away. Pit was near a dinosaur like creature, patting its head lovingly, like a pet. Dark Pit walked to him, making sure not to trip on the clutter of rocks that laid around the mountain path.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit's smile faded into a small pout, then into a smile again.

"Well I really shouldn't be the one to say what's going on but," he ran over to Dark Pit. "We're in Mother 3! Isn't that cool? I mean you love this game! You always sneak off and stay up just to play it! Did you finish it yet? It so -"

Dark Pit quickly covered Pit's mouth, his grip quickly tightening on his cheeks.

"No. Spoilers," Dark Pit growled. Pit nodded.

"Anyway," he removed his hand from Pit's face. "Is this like what happened with Red and Marth?"

"Yup! It's weird but I think it's cool that I get to be a protagonist! Finally! I only got to be a singer in Fire Bound but singing is so much fun! I was in a band with Roy, Link, Mega Man, and Red and we travelled around playing in our band! Have you heard of it? It's called the Runaway -"

Dark Pit covered his mouth again.

"Will you shut up for five seconds?"

Pit nodded and Dark Pit released him.

"You should try playing with the dragons," Pit said. "Run into them! It's fun and you learn how to bum rush that way."

"You mean run into a large dragon like creature twice my size that can kill me at any point with it's sharp teeth?"

Pit nodded.

"Yeah! It's fun!"

Well if they haven't killed Pit yet for it the certainly won't kill me, Dark Pit thought.

Dark Pit walked over to the front of the Drago. He scanned the creature, noting it's calm aura despite it's terrifying looks. In the background Pit cheered him on by chanting his nickname 'Burapii' which only increased Dark Pit's tension. He took his stance while trying to ignore Pit. This is what they had to do in game, besides running saved him a couple of time.

Dark Pit took a deep breathe and -

"Stop! Dark Pit doesn't know how to run yet!"

Dark Pit stopped. He turned around to find the old man from before standing somewhat far away. Slowly, he walked closer to the two.

"That's why I'm teaching him grandpa!" Pit said.

Grandpa? Oh yeah, Lucas's grandpa.

"Have you explained to him how to do it?"

"Well... You just use your feet to run right? Not that hard."

"Well yes," the old man was now next to Pit. "But what about the players. Do they know?"

Pit looked to Dark Pit and then to the old man. He placed a hand under his chin as his face twisted into his thinking face.

"I guess not..." Pit said.

"Well that's alright. Just be careful next time or else the player will be confused. Bum rushing is a very important tool!"

"Okay! Oh can I explain how to bum rush then?" Pit asked.

The old man nodded.

"Knock yourself out," he replied.

Pit turned to the direction of Dark Pit and ran over to him.

"To bum rush, just hold onto the 'B' button and go! It's like how it is in Pokemon!" Pit explained.

Dark Pit scoffed.

"Is that all? That's easy!" Dark Pit boasted.

He took his stance and Pit stepped back. He ran.

...

"We have to leave after this. I'm sure your father is worried," Palutena said.

"Dad? Who's that?" Pit asked.

They all sat around the table; Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and the old man. They were all having their lunch of omelettes as they discussed their current predicament. It seemed as if only Dark Pit worried as Palutena and Pit played carefree. Even so, in the back of his mind he felt so cool and yet, so pained. If this truly was the Mother 3 he had come to play and love then what happened next wasn't much of a mystery at all. Ha! Why should he care? It's just Palutena and Pit. Besides, if this were Mother 3 then it's just a game. They can't really die, like in Smash Bros!

"Pittoo... Pittoo!"

"What Pit!?" Dark Pit asked, annoyed.

"Were you dozing off? Ganondorf's our dad! Isn't that weird?" Pit asked.

Palutena stood up from her seat.

"A-ah I'm sorry Lady Palutena if I offended you in any way! I-I mean I-I g-guess h-he isn't -"

"Pit what are you babbling on about? I was just going to send your father a letter saying that we'll be coming home tonight. We need to start climbing down the mountain now before it gets too dark," Palutena said, staring down at her messenger pigeon.

"Ah Palu-Palu you worry too much!" Alec said. "If it's about the danger then don't worry! This mountain's so safe that Pittoo here can climb it down all by himself just fine!"

Dark Pit growled.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Dark Pit spat.

Pit began to laugh as Palutena walked out the door. Dark Pit's eyes trailed down to the door, it was coming.

Outside, Palutena stood with her pigeon in hand. She scanned the words on the letter very thoroughly, making sure it had everything she wanted to say perfectly with no spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors inside. In her mind, she read through.

_Dear Ganondorf,_

_Hi honey, how are you holding up at the little farm? This mountain air is so refreshing, oh I wish you can smell it! You're always covered in the scent of sheep back home so the air here would be a nice change! Oh yeah! The boys are having so much fun playing over here with their grandfather. Pit is as bold as ever with Dark Pit still being a bit coddled. Either way neither one seems tired of playing! They seem to be sad leaving their grandfather like this though. Next time, we should have the neighbors tend to the sheep so that we can all come up here as a family! I'll see you tonight and will make you your favorite omelettes!_

_Your dearest,_

_Palutena_

"There! All set!" Palutena said as she tied a small cord on the pigeon's leg and had it sent off. She watched as the bird took off into the air and soar down to Tazmily. Her heart fluttered slightly as a smile creeped upon her face.

Her smile soon faded as something hovered over her for a few seconds. A spaceship perhaps? A familiar tune played and faded as the object did. She wondered if she should concern herself with it. She shook her head and went back inside.

...

**AN: I died. Yes, I died. I am so lazy that it took me forever to finish this despite the fact that three days ago I ALMOST FINSIHED THE CHAPTER. I just wrote the last bit just now to compensate my laziness (Thank you to the Guest who just reviewed TYM you inspired me to finish). After this is TYM and Fire Bound since I'm holding back on Red Version until I get my priorities straight. As for Unfounded Revenge... That updates whenever the hell I feel like it.**

**Also, for Halloween I got to be Ness! If you want to see the picture then try finding it on Instag**ram. I dare you!


	3. Because I am a Pathetic Person

The sound of siren echoed within the village which was currently submerged in panic. The sounds of hurried breathes and heavy footsteps were loud and annoyed a certain man who laid asleep inside an unfamiliar home. The man had awoken only a few minutes before to the scent of smoke. He didn't pay much mind to it, probably somebody was roasting a pig.

He didn't worry about the fact that he woke up in a place unknown. He sensed no danger and anybody who would try to harm him will be killed by him. Besides, at least he wasn't with those impudent smashers, mainly that annoying Link. He quite enjoyed laying on the comfy bed inside the old style cabin.

A knock on the door, no more like banging. It was loud and annoying to him and he tried to ignore it by turning to the side. The doorknob shook.

"Ugh... Who would lock their doors in a village as peaceful as ours!"

Ganondorf tried to close his eyes and go to sleep. He didn't want to deal with any nonsense, just take advantage of this.

"Ganondorf!" Was screamed from behind the door. "Help! Help! Come on, there's a fire! Please come on out and help us! You're the resident tough nice guy! Please come on out!"

The banging continued and Ganondorf could see that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Reluctantly, he got up and opened the door.

"Doorknob! Oh I mean Ganondorf!" It was a strange looking man that reminded him of Tingle for some reason. "You need to help us! The forest is on fire! Please!"

Ganondorf took a look outside his door. There wasn't a fire anywhere near the home, only the faint scent of smoke.

"No," Ganondorf said.

"W-what!? Why not!?" The man yelled.

"Well, why should I? I was sleeping perfectly fine," Ganondorf replied.

"But Palutena and the -"

Ganondorf had quickly grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and hoisted him up. The man had started to shake uncontrollably, cowering. Just what he had expected. Now what about Palutena? Now that he thought about it, where the hell was everybody else? Where was Villager blowing up balloons in his face, Ness singing Pollyanna, Kirby trying to braid his hair hell where the hell was Pit with his annoyingly cheerful self?

What the hell happened?

He realized that he had no other choice but to go with him. He had no idea where the hell anybody was at and his only clue was this man who knew where that pestering goddess will be... or probably be.

He set him down with a bit of a rough landing.

"What do you know about Palutena?" Ganondorf asked.

"W-well isn't it obvious? She's your wife and she took your children to see their grandfather for a bit while you stay here and watch your dog and sheep!"

"My... children...?" Ganondorf hoisted him up in the air again. "What do you mean by children!? I never married Palutena!"

"What's wrong with you Ganondorf?" The man was at near tears. "Your twin boys, Pit and Dark Pit! Don't you remember them!?"

The man was put down again, he was cowering. Was he going to get yelled at again, possibly thrown at? He had closed his eyes, waiting fearfully for the sudden burst of pain. None came. He had opened his eyes to see himself on the ground again, hearing laughter.

"Pit... and Dark Pit... my children!? Ahaha! That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" Ganondorf said, holding onto his sides.

"H-how!? They're in danger!"

Ganondorf stopped his laughing.

"God, that was funny as hell. I haven't laughed like that in awhile!" Ganondorf said. "I guess I'll help you with this little fire of yours."

"Yes! Now let's go!"

Ganondorf had stepped out of his home and out onto his lawn. He could smell the raging fire's scent. What's there left to do than to hunt for other smashers? He noticed that the man was now standing right behind him for some odd reason. He looked back, annoyed.

"W-what? Don't give me that look! I just happen to like standing behind people! Now hurry up already!"

Ganondorf shrugged, he had more important things to do than to bicker over a man standing oddly close to him. He wasn't really worried, he can just kill this man with his exploding kick or his warlock punch. He had to rush this, he knew. He dashed past the house he was asleep but then after heard barking. He turned to the sound of the barking only to see a dog and a duck run to him, a stick in the dog's mouth.

"Duck Hunt Dog?" Ganondorf asked.

The dog and duck nodded as the dog stuck out his mouth. Ganondorf had stuck out his hand and the dog had given him the stick with a litte saliva in it. It was rather disgusting for him.

"Oh you should equip that! All you have to do is go to the menu and go to items. Then select your stick and equip it!" the man said.

"Or I can just hold the stick and use it for battle."

"Why do you have to make it sound so boring!"

Ganondorf shrugged. He didn't see how a stick was going to fend off danger. Lucas did know how to use a stick well in Brawl (pretty deadly smash but compared to up and down it was nothing). Wait... Forest on fire... Twins... Visiting grandfather... It had hit him. This was the world of Mother 3! He must be the father then... Flint if he remembered correctly. How did he even get into this situation?

... Dark Pit was mentioned wasn't he? He remembered just a few days ago how Palutena kept blabbing about how Pittoo was staying up too late playing video games, more specifically "Uggh... he keeps on playing that one game! The one Ness represents... Mother right? No, I'm just kidding! I knew it was Mother the entire time! You're so fun to mess with!" Dark Pit must have made this happened. God dammit.

He had gone down from the plateau his house was on and headed for town. As he walked he passed a frog just sitting there.

"Oh yeah. Frogs are very important! They save your progress in game. Make sure to always talk to one when you get the chance!"

Ganondorf had looked down at the frog, their eyes met.

"Save your game?" the frog asked.

"Sure."

...

During the hour, Ganondorf had explored the town and talked to it's citizens. He remembered how Lucas told him that there was a really helpful guy by the name of Mapson who gave maps for everything. He found him pretty fast on a bench, just sitting around calmly. After talking to him he had given him a map and had even marked it.

Once that was done he had left the town but was met quickly with a crossroads and a very tall man constantly ringing an annoying bell. Going straight would lead to Osohe Castle, going east lead nowhere with west leading into the Sunshine Forest. 'Sunshine Forest'. How pathetic sounding, no wonder it's on fire. He had gone into the direction of the forest, smelling the fiery scent.

Near the entrance was a building. It wasn't on fire so he wanted to leave it but a man had yelled at him, telling him to go say his prayers before getting killed. Both he and the man were annoyed but they went anyway, not wanting to anger the man.

When they went inside they were greeted with stained glass depicting two dragons, a black and white one. What was this, Pokemon? Sixth gen had already been out! Quickly, he had prayed. He didn't know what to say other than the cliche (and pointless) 'please watch us on our journey'. After that, he had heard a voice.

"What is the player's name?"

_Player's Name: Dark Pit..._

Ganondorf had no idea what the hell he had just done but the voice called again.

"In ten seconds, you will forget this question was asked."

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Have you forgotten?"

_[Yes] No_

...

**AN: Yes I know, why you rush!? Because I'm not good okay! I tried! I was stuck with things but finally I gave you guys a mini update! Oh... You have no idea how excited I am for the next few chapters :) For Player's Name I decided to put Dark Pit because he is the one who was playing before this had happened. I was originally going to put my username but that would be asshole-ish as that would undermine all you lovely readers! For the last question, that's your answer. Have you forgotten?**


End file.
